facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder at Midnight
Murder at Midnight is an RP made by Facepunch user Chernobyl426. Chernobyl426 served as the Game Master for the first three seasons, followed by Damian0358, who did the following three seasons. It is currently on a hiatus, following the end of Season 6. Unlike other FPRPs, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs. It is not a RP that utilizes maps or playable nations, rather, this RP is a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Season 4 takes the format of the RP in a slightly new direction, adding continuity and some plot elements. This RP has its own TVTropespages. Every night the Murderer slips out and kills a new victim. Every day, the Citizens vote upon who it could be. This is not Mafia. There is no detective. There are no multiple killers. There is no easy access to the killer. The Citizens must guess, and they must deal with the consequences of their actions. Every day the Citizens decide someone who is the "Murderer". They can kill decide to either execute or release the person they've selected at the end of the day. If only one person is accused and sufficient enough time passes, they'll be executed. The players, whether they are a Citizen or the Murderer, may roleplay as their character in the thread. If the player has a character that survived a season, they can bring them back as a non-game character. Whilst they can't interact with the game characters, they can worldbuild and interact with other non-game characters, allowing them to make their own stories. There are certain actions both groups can only do once. The Murderer can choose not to kill someone, while the Citizens can jail a selected person over night. If they guess who the Murderer execute him, the Citizens win. However, if the Murderer gets it down to him and only one other Citizen, he wins, killing the last player. Citizens who survive a season may return in the future. The Murderer is randomly selected by a random number generator. He decides how to kill each of his victims via PM to the GM, as the GM encourages creativity within their murderous acts. After someone has been murderer by the Murderer, executed by the Citizens or released from jail, the GM posts an update detailing the events, as he tells everyone to expect full graphic detail on a disturbing level, if the Murderer so chooses. The Murderer may not tell anyone that he is the Murderer. Don't claim to be the Murderer, unless you wish a swift death. Occasionally, the GM does votes to see what deceased characters should be brought back, if they can be brought back. When brought back, these characters will have gemstones on them, allowing them to remember their death, aswell as everything they had done in the Underworld. They also allow for special abilities, unique to each person. From there, they can do everything non-game characters can do. Certain characters can be banned from the in-game gameshow, turning them into non-gameshow characters. This, however, doesn't ban them from playing in seasons that don't revolve around playing in the gameshow, aswell as anything non-game characters can do. Each seasons has its own page on the Wikia. Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 can be seen here. Season 7, which is classified as a character RP, can be found over at the FPCRP Wikia, with its details written out, linked through here. Category:RP series